


chlorine kisses

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bukkake, College Student Mark, M/M, Married Johnyong, Pool Boy Mark, Rich Johnyong, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Johnny and Taeyong are rich, successful, and in a stable relationship. Somehow, they develop an interest in Mark, their pool boy.





	chlorine kisses

Mark's a good kid. His mom told him that, and so did Donghyuck, even though with him half the time it was sarcastic. Mark works hard in school, doesn't do anything too crazy, and talks to his parents every week. The last thing to complete the puzzle of his goals is a job. 

 

Eventually Donghyuck breaks, tired of putting up his endless whining about having no money to afford anything. "My cousin's brother and his husband are like stupid rich," he explains. “Apparently they need some sort of yardwork done but they don't trust just anyone with their house? Something like that, doesn't sound too hard. And I know they're nice, you up for it?" Mark was up for just about anything at that point, readily accepting.

Donghyuck's cousin's friend Johnny's house isn't as big as he was expecting, with how Donghyuck was describing their supposed wealth. He guesses they're just a modest couple. The house is beautiful, the perfect size for a childless couple, the edge of a large pool in the backyard visible. 

 

Mark almost trips on the way to the door as a little ball of white fur zooms past, the dog disappearing from sight as fast as it came. Mark squints at where it went and shrugs, walking up to the door and ringing the bell, stepping back and standing with his hands clasped behind his back.  

 

The door opens and wow. Wow. That is a person. A man. A very tall one, wide too, wearing these incredibly corny button down pajamas with little bears on them. Mark stands there silent for too long, until he realizes and meets the man's amused eyes, ears reddening. "Uh, hi, I'm mark...are- are you Johnny? Donghyuck might have told you about me?"

 

The man smiles. "Yeah, I'm Johnny. Nice to meet you, Mark." He reaches out his hand to shake and Mark smiles too, the familiar gesture easing his nerves. 

 

"So what do you need me to do? Donghyuck didn't tell me all that much." 

 

"My husband and I both work a lot, so we can't really do housework. We didn’t want to hire just anyone since we have...sensitive documents around. Your job would be basic things like lawnmowing and pool cleaning. How does this price sound?" Mark's more than a little starstruck. And a tiny bit disappointed, to be honest. He knew Johnny had a husband before this, but he had gotten caught up in a couple seconds of daydreaming there. This offer is so good, too good to be true, and that price is hot. 

 

"Sounds great, man, seriously," Mark says. 

 

Johnny laughs genially. "Got it. Wanna start now? We haven't cleaned the pool in ages. I'm about to leave for work, but my husband will be here, he can pay you. We've got all the equipment." Mark nods eagerly. "Nice to have you with us," Johnny says, waving and closing the door behind him.  

 

Mark stands there for a couple seconds, staring at the door, before jolting out of it and starting to walk around to the back of the house. There's an unlocked little shed that has all the stuff he needs, and Mark wonders at the low security before he catches sight of the innocuous little security camera on the porch. 

 

This kind of work is easy, the kind that he knows, reminding him of pocket money earned in hot summers mowing his neighbors’ lawns. This is the same thing but upgraded, plus he gets paid more, what could be better? And he has a hot boss, but he can't let his mind go there, Johnny's married. 

 

The sun beats down as he works, but it's nice to exert his body like this. About a half hour later he takes a break, rolling up his shirt sleeves and splashing some of the water onto his sweaty face. A little yip and Mark turns to the side, spotting that little white pomeranian a couple feet away. "Hey," he calls, beckoning and clicking at it with his tongue. 

 

The dog looks at him with its cute button eyes, but doesn't come any closer.  Instead, it jogs off with its cute little legs. Mark gets up and follows it at a distance, it's so cute and fluffy it looks like a marshmallow. The puppy jumps up on the back porch and the door opens, a man stepping out with eyes only for the puppy, picking it up and cooing at it, petting its head. 

 

Mark stands a few feet away, thunderstruck. If Johnny was the most handsome person he’s ever seen, this man is the most beautiful person Mark’s ever seen. He's only wearing a silken robe, the deep v-neck exposing his bare chest. Mark gulps hard and suddenly the sun is getting to him, lightheaded and woozy. 

 

Then the stranger looks up and notices he's there. "Oh, hello. You must be Mark, right? Johnny mentioned you'd be here." Mark wants to melt into a puddle and drain away. He's sweaty and disheveled, sleeves rolled up and dirty. Oh my god, this must be Johnny's husband. How is that fair? That the two most attractive people in the entire city would be together? Cut regular mortals some slack, guys. 

 

He realizes he hasn't said anything, just staring dumbly, and jolts. "Oh, I'm Mark." 

 

The other man smiles, amused. "I know. I'm Taeyong." Mark scratches the back of his neck and takes a step forward. The little dog in Taeyong's arms snaps at him and he jumps back. "No, bad Coco!" Taeyong scolds, wagging his finger at the pomeranian. "Sorry about her, she doesn't like strangers much." 

 

"No problem," Mark says, laughing nervously. “Um, I'll just finish the pool?" 

 

"Oh, of course, don't let me keep you," Taeyong says. Mark half-smiles and turns about, walking back to the pool and determinedly not looking at Taeyong and the way that the robe barely reaches the middle of his thighs. He finishes up the job, but throughout it, even though he's not looking he can feel Taeyong's eyes on him. 

 

He keeps his eyes mostly down as Taeyong pays him, saying weak goodbyes as he walks around back to the front of the house to his old beat-up car, looking pathetic next to Johnny and Taeyong's understated but obviously expensive ones. 

 

Mark sits in his car for a few seconds even though it's sweltering in there, trying to find his last few braincells. This is too much, his poor heart is going to explode if he spends a lot more time around those two. Johnny and Taeyong may make him weak at the knees, but he's only just met them, this is probably just a stupid infatuation. Besides, they're married. To each other. 

 

His attraction doesn't go away over the next few weeks, but the awkwardness does, gradually. Johnny meets him at the door every day, leaning against the doorframe and making small talk. And whether he's moving the lawn or weeding or cleaning the pool, Taeyong is somewhere just in sight, reading or sketching on the porch. 

 

Sometimes when Mark is taking a break Taeyong will beckon Mark over and make him sit down next to him, chatting the time away. Mark can't deny that he's still a bit intimidated. Taeyong and Johnny are rich and successful, stable even though they're only a few years older. Mark is still in a state of desperate struggle with grad school. But he feels surprisingly comfortable with the couple. It's all fine, it's cool, he's an employee, maybe a friend, and everything's fine. 

 

Until it isn’t. It starts with Johnny staying the day. Mark asks him why, and Johnny smiles like he knows something Mark doesn't. "My work schedule’s changed," he says offhandedly. Mark just nods and goes on with his work. It doesn't hit him what that means until he wanders around the back porch, clippers in hand, and catches sight of Johnny and Taeyong on the lawn chairs. 

 

They're wrapped together, reading over each other's shoulders and giggling and it's too fucking cute. Mark's never seen the two of them together before, and they fit so well he feels ashamed of his uncontrollable lust for the both of him. He turns right around and finds something else to do, missing Johnny's shrewd eyes following his back. 

 

The day that everything really changes is weird from the start. Johnny isn't there like he usually is, and Mark carries on his routine, talking to Taeyong about his classes. They both hear the door opening inside, and Johnny emerges onto the back porch, tired but relieved. "Taeyong," he breathes. He wraps his arms around Taeyong and kisses them hard. 

 

Mark’s expecting a simple welcome home kiss but they don't break apart. Mark catches sight of tongue, making his blush travel from his ears down to his neck, but he's determined not to run away. The slick sounds have his blood rushing, the tiny moan that escapes Taeyong's lips. 

 

Mark coughs awkwardly. Johnny and Taeyong don't stop immediately even then, exchanging a few lazy kisses before drawing apart. Johnny looks at Mark, eyes glinting. "Hey Mark, I didn't know you were here," he says, like a liar. 

 

Mark stares at the ground. "Oh, no problem. I'm just gonna-" He turns around and marches pointedly away, Taeyong's laughter following behind him. 

 

Later, he's sitting with his legs dangling over the pool when he feels hands creep over his shoulders. He stares up and sees Taeyong smiling gently down at him, sitting down next to him. "How are you doing, Mark?" Taeyong says, looking hard at him. 

 

Mark smiles back and responds with a generic "Good." Over the weeks he's kinda got over the initial shock of being around Johnny and Taeyong, allowing him to have some real conversations with them.

 

"Mark, uh..." Taeyong starts, trailing off as they drift closer unconsciously. The sun is frying Mark's brain, and as he stares into Taeyong's bright eyes he forgets himself. They're so close now, caught in limbo, and Taeyong's lips touch his before he can comprehend what's going on. They're soft and warm against his, and Mark is leaning into it before he remembers.

 

He yanks his head back, looking at Taeyong with startled wide eyes. "Taeyong, we can't do this, what about Johnny-" Taeyong's eyes crinkle and he looks somewhere behind Mark, and then there's a deep voice behind him.

 

"Oh no, don't stop on my account."

 

Mark whirls around to see Johnny standing and looking down at this, no surprise or anger in his voice or stance. Mark has no clue what's going on. "What-?" he says. 

 

Taeyong's hand is back on his shoulder, a 

comforting weight. "You're so cute, Mark. it's hard to resist you."

Johnny walks closer. "And don't think we can't tell when you're flustered."

 

Taeyong giggles and Mark's cheeks flush. "Why didn't you tell me? If I was being weird I would leave. Are you just trying to humiliate me?" His voice cracks on it, even more embarrassing, but he can't think of any other reason they would tell him this, play his feeling along on a string. 

 

Taeyong must realize what he's thinking because he shakes his head vigorously. "No Mark, not like that." Mark stands up, agitated, and Taeyong follows. 

 

Johnny steadies him with a hand on his arm. "Mark, you've misunderstood. We really, genuinely like you, okay? You're so sweet, it's like a breath of fresh air." 

 

"Not to mention the way you look all sweaty..." Taeyong inputs. Mark looks up at Johnny, searching his eyes for any dishonesty. There's none, but this is still crazy. These kinds of good things just don't happen to Mark Lee. But when Johnny is looking at him like that, promise in his eyes, Mark can believe in luck.

 

"You guys are seriously serious?" he asks one more time. 

 

Johnny smiles wide. "Seriously." Taeyong edges closer in his peripheral vision, and now that Mark knows what they're thinking, the proximity raises goosebumps all across his skin. 

 

"So, Mark." Taeyong is closer than he thought, voice lowered. "Can I kiss you now?" Mark gulps, eyes dropping to Taeyong's pretty, slightly parted lips, and casts one last glance to Johnny, whose smile has taken on a edge of hunger, nodding at him to go ahead.

 

Forgetting to respond, Mark dives in and finally kisses Taeyong for real. Taeyong's hands come up to frame his face as he encourages Mark's tentative start. Mark lets his hands fall to Taeyong's waist, something that he's only dreamt of, and it feels so right beneath his palms. 

 

If this is all a dream or something, he should make good use of it. Mark sloppily tugs Taeyong's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling and licking into his mouth as his thumbs press harder into his hips. Taeyong lets out a little soft keen and god, Mark wants to immortalize that sound forever.

 

Johnny's palms land on Mark and he can feel the strength holding back from that contact, not breaking the kiss but jolting when Johnny presses up against his back. "You two look so good together," Johnny murmurs from behind him, voice low and sultry. 

 

Johnny's arms wind around Mark's chest and pulls him back flush, and Mark squeaks and pulls away from Taeyong, tilting his head back onto Johnny's shoulder. Taeyong draws back to look at them, an excited shine in his eyes. he makes direct eye contact with Mark, who feels distinctly helpless, and runs a palm down Mark's chest. 

 

Johnny makes a sound of understanding and Mark cranes his neck to try and read his expression, but he understands soon enough when Taeyong drops down to his knees, smirking up at him. "Oh my god..." Mark gasps, staring. Taeyong yanks down Mark's loose shorts unceremoniously, bringing his underwear down with them. Mark shudders at the exposure, wriggling a bit, but Johnny's grip holds him tight. 

 

The warm air wafts over his skin, and his hardening cock rises up against his stomach. Taeyong's slender fingers wrap around it, giving it a few pulls as he scoots up. Honestly, Mark is devastated. He hasn't let himself imagine this at all, no matter how many vaguely phallic objects Taeyong has teasingly sucked while Mark watched. Now those lips are lowering to the head of his cock, closing around it and starting out slow, tongue twisting agonizingly around the tip. 

 

Mark breathes in hard, trying not to lose it too quickly, and Johnny presses his face against Mark's cheek. "Doesn't he look good on his knees?" he murmurs, that voice directly in his ear as Taeyong delicately sucks on his cock like a lollipop, making Mark's knees weak. 

 

"You two...god, you're so much," Mark says, voice cracking in the middle as Taeyong eagerly slurps down more of him. Johnny chuckles and runs his big hands down the front of Mark's chest, scraping her fingernails against his skin. Taeyong's lips hollow against Mark, sliding down until he has all of him in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and laving his tongue under the underside.

 

The hot pleasure curdles under Mark's skin, the heat in the summer air matching the blaze running through his body, the sweat dripping down his skin. Taeyong tongues hard at him and Mark whimpers, back arching and hips stuttering into it. He can feel Johnny's erection pressing against the small of his back, and the imprint is somehow so hot. Taeyong is eager, sucking Mark's cock like it's one of those cherry popsicles he likes so much. 

 

The pleasure has been building under his skin, almost feeling distant and blending together with the hanging heat until it builds and his orgasm washes over him without warning, bringing everything back into sharp focus, and he groans and rocks his hips, unloading into Taeyong's hot mouth. Taeyong stays on him, throat working as he swallows all of it, pulling back with heavy lidded eyes and tongue lolling out when Mark's done. 

 

Taeyong licks his lips and stands up, hungrily attaching his lips to Mark's, who sucks the taste of himself off Taeyong's tongue, brain still floaty with pleasure. Taeyong breaks away and moves on to Johnny behind Mark, and the sight of Johnny and Taeyong kissing is different now that he's gotten a taste of it. He kinda wants to rub his face all over them. "I wanna do something," he says. 

 

Johnny hums. "Yeah?" Mark nods and Johnny loosens his hold. Mark slips away and he's the one kneeling down this time, looking up at Johnny and Taeyong standing over him. He licks his lips and lets his hands wander, pointedly straying until each of his hands are and pressing against the front of Johnny and Taeyong's pants. They look at Mark and then each other, obligingly pulling their dicks out. 

 

Johnny's cock is mouthwateringly big, thick too as it rest in his palm. Taeyong is small but pretty, beading pre-cum at the head. Mark wraps a hand around both, gazing up at the couple's faces. It's actually pretty difficult to stroke them both at the same time, but it doesn't seem to matter with how hard they are. Johnny runs a wondering hand through Mark's hair, staring down at him. Taeyong whimpers under his breath as Mark rubs his hand around his cock hard. His other hand is honestly struggling to fit, working faster and covering as much ground as he can. 

 

Johnny’s hips buck mindlessly into it and he tugs Taeyong closer, hungrily nipping at his lips. Mark admires them and jerks them harder, scooting forward and opening his mouth wide. 

 

Taeyong cums first, jerking and spurting over Mark's cheek, a few drops splattering on his tongue. Mark closes his eyes and basks in it, keeping his tongue out until Johnny cums too, loading his lips and tongue with thick streams of cum. Mark lets his hands fall away, eyes still closed as he savors the feeling, closing his mouth and swallowing, licking around his lips. 

 

Johnny groans and lightly tugs Mark's head to the side so he can get a better look at his cum-streaked face. "God, baby, you're so good for us." Mark hums happily, relaxed now, opening his eyes and reveling in the feeling of power that washes over him when he sees Johnny and Taeyong's fucked-out expressions. The fact that he, the broke pool boy, can reduce the normally poised, composed couple to this is intoxicating. 

 

Mark stands up, brushing the little concrete pebbles off of his knees. His smile is stupid with euphoria but he doesn't care. Taeyong's fingers hold his jaw delicately as he looks down at him. "Oh no, looks like you'll have to come inside and clean up in our hot tub." Mark groans exaggeratedly and Taeyong laughs.

 

"Sign me up." If these are the kind of perks he gets for this summer job, might want to stay forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twt](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
